Knife
by Chicago Brown
Summary: Alpha visits Claire in her office. My first lemon, please be nice!


Claire sat at her desk and tried not to cry. She had spent the last 3 months trying not to cry, and by now her eyes were so sore and her head so painful, that occasionally she caught herself half wishing that Alpha had finished the job when he had cut her face up. So couldn't remember it of course, oh she remembered _something_- an incident created by Topher to fill in any inconvenient gaps between the real Dr Saunders memories and her own- but not the real event, the one she had reading over and over in her… in _Whiskey's _record. Claire lent forward and held her head in her hands. She had to get over this, she'd made her choice and now she had to live with it.

"I wish you'd cut my throat." She muttered into her palms.

"Your will…" Claire jumped at the cruel voice behind her and turned around to stare at the nightmarish figure, holding a shining knife up in the light and grinning as though Christmas had come early. Before Claire could scream, Alpha had her pinned underneath him across her desk, scattering papers all over the floor and holding his knife to her jugular as he breathed softly into her face.

"Quiet Whiskey, or I'll have to get nasty, do you want that?" He smiled down at her with almost a loving expression, as Claire desperately wondered where security was, why the intruder alarms were silent, why she didn't notice him entering her office in the first place…

Realisation dawned as her stomach turned to ice- he must have been here for hours, slipping in during the day when security was more lax, how long had he been in her office, watching her?

As if reading her mind Alpha chuckled and bent down further to whisper in her ear. "Truth be told, I could have watched you all night, but with an invitation like that, how could I refuse?" At this he bit down on her earlobe and she whimpered in pain and fear. The bite drew blood and he suckled on it as tears rolled down her scarred cheeks. "Do you really want me," he whispered again once he was done, "to cut your throat?" He looked into her eyes with what seemed to be genuine curiosity, but did not wait for a reply as his knife made a shallow gash just under her chin, placing his other hand over her mouth to silence her scream with expert timing. Once again, Alpha lowered his lips to Claire's wound and lapped at it, as if they were starring in a vampire movie. After a while he moved up and kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth and making her taste her own blood. Claire was paralysed with fear, all too aware of the knife still held steadily at her throat, and the way her body was becoming more and more aroused against her will.

She knew Alpha realised the effect he was having on her, as he ground his erection into her mound and trailed his free hand down to stroke her nipple through the fabric of her blouse. Then just as suddenly as he had pounced on her, he grabbed Claire's hair and pulled her upright so she was sitting before him. He drew the blade along her neck and down her arm, just tickling her skin with it's edge, before palming the knife into her hand and wrapping his fist around her fingers. Alpha brought the tip of the blade up to just above his heart and leaned in so his forehead rested against hers. His eyes bored straight into hers and Claire turned her head in a feeble attempt not to look at him. "Look at me," he said, his voice no longer a whisper but firm and commanding. "I said, look at me." He grasped her chin and snapped her head up so she faced him. By now her whole body had started shaking and Claire had to fight hard to even breathe.

"Cut me." Alpha said curtly, with no trace of irony in his voice. He stared down at Claire as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. "W..what?" She squeaked. He gave her an exasperated grin and spoke slowly and carefully, as if explaining something to a small child. "I cut you up, so now you need to cut me up so we're even. So that I don't feel guilty for hurting my bestest friend in all the world." "G..guilty?" Claire stammered. He wanted her to hurt _him_? Surely he realised she was in the perfect position to stab him in the heart. Yes he does, said the tiny, almost silent voice of Claire's rational mind, that's why he's keeping a firm grip on me. She didn't know what to do, every fibre of sense she still possessed was screaming at her to cut him, deep and hard and to aim for the heart, the neck, anywhere fatal, but they were overcome the deep and horrible terror that pulsed around her muscles.

Alpha, however, had apparently grown tired of waiting and drew her hand across his chest, the knife leaving a deep, glistening trail behind it, as crimson liquid flowed down his shirt and soaked her thighs. Claire gritted her teeth in an effort not to scream in horror, as his other hand moved to the back of her neck and dug his fingernails into her flesh. All the while he moved closer into her, until his groin was pushed roughly against hers, making sure she was well aware of his arousal.

When he finished the cut, he moved the blade back up to her throat and captured her lips once again, this time with even more violence and urgency. She felt him push her back onto the desk and she clawed wildly at his shoulders trying to free herself, but Alpha was bigger and stronger then her, even without the added muscle memories of 48 different assassins, criminals, secret agents and superheroes. He paid no attention to her struggles, or to her sobbing pleading for him to stop and instead snaked his hand up her skirt and pulled aside her panties, smirking as he felt how wet she was. Two fingers were quickly thrust inside her and he bit down on her bottom lip as she cried out. They were in for only a few moments before Alpha withdrew them to rip off her underwear, and then worked to free himself from his jeans, all the while kissing, sucking and biting her bloody and swollen lips, the knife still pressed into the crook of her neck.

Claire could no longer think, she could only feel his hot breath on her face, his hand moving up under her blouse to grasp her breast, his hip grinding into hers and the tip of his member pushing into her folds. When Alpha entered her, he did so slowly, carefully, going in as deep as he could, and Claire gasped in an audible mixture of shame, fear and pleasure. He stilled once he was fully inside her, and she felt her muscles involuntarily shift to accommodate him. Her head had tilted so far back in an effort to escape him, that her chin was pointed directly at the ceiling. "Look at me." He said, and there was a sharp scratch, as the knife broke her skin. Claire silently brought her chin down and looked up into his eyes. Alpha once again stared deep within her as he started pump away, slowly, steadily. He didn't speak, didn't kiss her, but merely bored into her skull with his gaze, as if daring her to avert her eyes again.

Claire could feel a trickle of hot liquid slide down her collarbone, and she found herself concentrating furiously on it-trying to decide whether it was more blood or a stray tear- all so she could avoid the orgasm that was growing rapidly inside her. She gritted her teeth; she was helpless, weak, almost certainly going to die, but she would not cry out for him. Alpha pressed his head against hers once again and increased his rhythm, still looking deep into her eyes as he pounded harder and harder. As Claire reached her peak he moved quickly to her ear and bite down again, hard.

When she came, it was fast and brutal and Claire could not hold back the cry that managed to escape through her jaw. At the sound of it, Alpha smiled broadly attacked her mouth again with his tongue and lips, kissing her so forcefully that she thought her teeth would shatter. As they locked jaws, she felt him come into her, fast and hot. He stilled and released her mouth, panting softly as he studied her face. Claire lay still beneath him, exhausted and terrified, too tired to fight or move or cry or do anything except breathe heavily. Alpha continued gaze at her, as if considering something. After a few moments he dropped the knife to the floor and moved his hands up to cradle her head. He lifted her up gently by the temples and gave her a soft, quick kiss on her forehead, before bringing her skull crashing down on to wooden desk. Claire let out a surprised wail of pain, as Alpha brought her up again to deliver another crashing thump to the back of her head. Her cry faltered and stopped as her eyelids fluttered shut and her features relaxed, and Claire was off into a black, dreamless sleep.

…

Alpha slid out of the prone form of Whiskey and checked her pulse. The beat of her heart was soft but steady, there was no permanent damage. He stood and walked over the small washbasin in corner of the office, whistling softly as he started to clean himself up. He examined his chest in front of the mirror- the cut was deep but not particularly damaging, but he'd probably have to stitch it up later. The scar will be impressive though, thought one of his personalities wryly.

He sauntered back to where his lover lay, and watched her sleep for a few minutes. If anyone were to walk in now, the first thing they would think, before, of course, he killed them, was that he and Whiskey and been engaged in a bloody battle to the death. He stooped to pick up the knife and tucked it behind his belt. Carefully, Alpha scooped Whiskey up into his arms and walked silently out of the office and towards the his small but effective exit from the dollhouse. His precious Omega slumbered peacefully against his chest as he went.


End file.
